


Just Maybe

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: The Everything is AU 'Verse [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anti-Ziva David, Discussion: Terrorist Plots, Everything and Everyone is AU, Gen, Non-Canon Compliant: NCIS Avengers and H50, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Danny had messed up a lot of things in his life, but nothing as much as his current situation. Just maybe though, there was a silver lining in all this after all.





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Forever Angst April Picture Perfect challenge. The picture prompt is the background of the banner. The fic had to be more than 500 words and less than 1000.
> 
> This takes place shortly after the first story.

 

 

# Just Maybe

 

 

 

Danny stood in his den looking at a picture on the wall that he’d purchased and hung only a few short weeks prior. It was the only thing left, as he’d decided to leave it behind. In his head, he could hear his own laughter as he hung the piece. Behind him, Lisa had been offering her biting commentary that he’d been sure was said in jest. Now though… Now like so many times in his past Tony was proven right.  
  
And, Jesus, was he right this time.  
  
Lisa Peters was really Ziva David, and she was no international student here on a student visa. Not exactly anyway. Sure, there was a student visa, but that wasn’t really why she was here. Apparently, her daddy was the head of some international cartel based out of Israel, and Lisa/Ziva had been planted here ahead of time to create a valid reason why she’d have access to certain people and areas. Areas like Danny’s police station, and people like Danny’s Uncle, Commissioner Frank Reagan, up in New York City.  
  
Danny didn’t know much beyond that. Hadn’t wanted to know. Not that Clint or Tobias cared very much about what Danny wanted or didn’t want, then. What other information they had was rammed down his throat in a “next time listen to fucking Tony goddamnit” session in an interrogation room. An interrogation room inside of an FBI office in New York City after he’d gotten hauled in after Lisa/Ziva had been arrested and the FBI had wanted to know what the hell he knew.  
  
The embarrassing answer had been not as much as he should have, apparently.  
  
Fuck.  
  
The urge to find his Guide burned hot inside of him and was making him stupid.  Or, more stupid as Danny would say, but if Tony were around, he’d launch into an argument about how not stupid Danny was. Clint would pop him in the head muttering, “knock that shit off.” They were loyal bastards even when he was fucking up.  
  
Li…. Ziva. “Her name was Ziva,” he muttered out loud before going back to his thoughts. Ziva was a lot like this picture. Seeming to be one thing on the surface, that being human, and then being something entirely different underneath, that being the alien underneath the helmet. If she hadn’t been so arrogant, then Danny would be in a lot deeper right now than he already was.  
  
Ziva had been pushing him to ignore what the “archaic Sentinel and Guide Centers claimed,” which was that they were utterly incompatible, and accept the bond that she’d been pushing relentlessly.  
  
Danny wasn’t honestly sure how much longer he would have held out. The only thing that had been holding him on the side of rationality had been Tony and Clint’s stereo bitching about how wrong she was. Letting out a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, and bracing his hands on the wall on each side of the picture, let his head hang as he tried to resettle the weight of guilt he was carrying around.  
  
“There’s freedom in that picture you know,” Tony offered quietly from somewhere behind him.  
  
Not wanting to but knowing that he was on really thin ice at that moment, Danny turned around to see Tony standing not far behind him with both hands shoved into his pockets, while Clint leaned against a wall near the door.  
  
“How do you figure that?” Danny asked tiredly and wondered if he should just give up on the idea of a Guide and accept he’d never meet his potential as a Sentinel.  
  
“There’s a reflection of the sky in the glass of the eye cover,” Tony pointed out gently looking as concerned as he had for the last several months. It had been suggested by the FBI that Danny could be in deep shit from this organization and getting out of dodge might be best.  
  
Because of that, they were about to be whisked off to Hawaii in the middle of the night by a security detail from Tony Stark’s security division belongings and all. Danny would be heading up said Security Division, but still couldn’t understand why they’d want him now. Clint would be placed on one of the rapid response teams that could use his world-class sniper skills. Tony would be leading the R&D division of IA&E after he finished accepting Stark’s bond.  
  
A bond that Tony, or AJ as they were now to call him to alleviate the confusion of two Tony’s, had been resisting for quite some time. Not only had Danny fucked up his own life, he’d fucked up Clint and Tony/AJ’s as well. Jesus, he was a fuck up.  
  
“And?” Danny prompted tired, and AJ just sighed.  
  
“The sky is blue, and the clouds are all puffy and pretty,” Tony elaborated.  
  
“Yeah, maybe there’s an alien under that hood, but that doesn’t mean that we’re screwed. For all, we know Luke Skywalker is on his way to save our asses. There’s nothing wrong with wanting and hoping and dreaming and needing, Danno. Besides, the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe this is right for us. Like, maybe all our mates aren’t too far off now. Tony seems to really have changed his life around, and all because I objected to things Stark Industries was doing. Maybe, just maybe, this is where we were meant to be.”  
  
Danny closed his eyes again at the knock on the front door just then saving him from having to answer. He knew that this wasn’t over, but maybe he could let go of a tiny bit of the guilt and hopelessness he was suffocating from. Maybe, hopefully, AJ was right. Maybe all their mates were right around the corner. Maybe, just maybe, all they’d needed all this time were the white sands of Hawaii and a billionaire, genius, playboy, Sentinel to lure them there.  
  
Just Maybe.  
  
   
  
The End!


End file.
